leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-6000413-20140304134250/@comment-5319740-20140320181106
"Go Burst like most of those knock offs who only focus on taking out a squishy or 2 and get her head knocked off later." thats not always the case with an APC build, if she'd build the usual cap/lichbane/nashors/hourglass, with flash, barrier and heal (without ult) she'd have enough insurance to save her ass after killing one or two squishies. W(MSboost)->Q->E->barrier->hourglass->flashout->W. plus if the one playing kayle wasn't much of an idiot, she'd place herself near a wall while doing this so she'd have a lot more insurance to save her ass(flashing through wall). but if you consider going ADR, when you add other items aside from BT/IE/PD/Shiv its no longer a "full AD build", in any case, if you do build what you've said she'd still do subpar damage and a lot less lifesteal in comparison to other ADCs, the only difference is that kayle is immortal for the next 3seconds but that doesn't mean she'd be a threat, i'd bet they could safely ignore her to boot and maybe drop an exhaust in or so, unlike a squishy high-threat vayne for example. jinx's AOE-crits does a lot more damage in comparison to kayle's AOE, kayle would only do better IF the opponent wasn't a bunch of tanks, otherwise the constant 40%AD(@400AD respectively) would deal way less damage due to not having any reasonable amount of magic penetration. PS: her AS is still pitifully low, she has worse AS than gangplank and takes 170%AS to even hit 2.0AS, which effectively means she'd deal as much as 40% less damage output than any other ADC. (20% less AS on top of less damage to single-target per hit due to insufficient AD on items) also to note, i'm comparing ADC lifesteal sustains, while ADC can dish out incredible amounts of damage on top of building large amounts of lifesteal, their high innate AS could mean they'd regenerate a lot of HP. to give a point-out, a hyper-carry could reach a typical crit damage of 1000, and reaching easily 2.2AS or higher, at atleast 18%lifesteal they'd be regenerating as much as 300HP per second. in comparison to mid-tier carries like ezreal, which can barely reach 800crits with their typical builds, and only able to hit 2.0AS if not stacking too much AS, with 18%lifesteal they'd be able to at least regenerate as much as 200HP per second. compare this to kayle building the same build as a mid-tier carry, plus replacing one slot for an AS/CDR/AP item to hit 2.0AS, she'd deal a typical 600crits, with 18%lifesteal she'd be regenerating a bit over 100HP per second. a typical hyper carry would have way more than that, a build with IE/shiv/PD/botrk/BT/boots would heal themselves more, crits could easily reach 1K, 33% lifesteal and 2.2~2.5AS at that. if the main point of this arguement is breaking off the meta, sure ADR kayle is viable. but that doesn't mean its efficient nor is it effective, hell you'd even question it for having lack-luster early game performance. a note to the original topic, onhit(items) hurricane kayle is anything but viable, nor will building spellvamp help you much.